Sasusaku: Dígale Usted
by Gataficcion
Summary: Sakura quiere que alguien le diga algo a Sasuke luego de su retorno a Konoha. No todas las cosas son como parecen.


_E__sta es la primera historia que publico aquí pero no la primera historia que escribo. Espero les guste. La historia habla de un encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura luego que este volviera a la aldea. Es un One-Shot_

_**D**_isclaimer: _Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y __NO PUEDES NI DEBES __copiarla. Gracias._

_Dígale Usted__  
_

_Sakura Haruno miró el cuarto al que era conducida con un poco de antipatía. Jamás había sido su intención lastimar a nadie, jamás lo había sido pero aún así las cosas se dieron sin que su voluntad pudiera interferir. El cielo ese día estaba nublado, opaco… era un día de esos en que la lluvia amenazaba con caer pero no lo hacía. Era un día de aquellos en que esperabas que brillara el sol pero sabías que era inútil esperarlo. Ese era el día de Sakura, aquella joven que años antes se mostraba llena de vida y esperanza buscando un motivo por el cual seguir soñando. ___

_Aquella mujer que años antes había sido su amiga la llevó hasta la sala y salió. Ino Yamanaka habría jurado que la vio sonreír como lo hacía años atrás antes de retirarse. Sakura, por su parte, aspiró el olor tan característico que ella había tenido siempre, ese olor que era una mezcla entre violetas y rosas. Ese aroma tan entrañablemente familiar. ___

_Se sentó en el sitio que la rubia le había señalado y se dedicó a esperar mirando por la ventana. Afuera se podía ver a Konoha levantándose de la misma manera como se levantaba cuando ella era una niña. Aquella villa no había cambiado pero Sakura sí lo había hecho. Su manera de verla se había modificado bajo una secuencia interminable de circunstancias que la mantuvieron atada con un hilo rojo a una sola persona. ___

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos verdes traspasaron a la persona que tenía en frente, parecía la mirada de alguien que había sufrido mucho. Sonrió con una leve pizca de melancolía y cuando esa persona se sentó a su lado volvió a su labor de mirar por la ventana. El silencio los invadió levemente hasta que la otra persona la invitó a hablar. ___

_- Señorita Haruno Sakura, para salir de prisión usted debe contar las razones que la llevaron a cometer sus crímenes. ___

_La palabra "crímenes" resonó en su mente unos instantes, en la mente de ambos. Esa palabra sonaba terriblemente mordaz y cierta. Lo que ella había hecho eran delitos graves, crímenes contra ella y contra las personas que la amaban. Contra todos aquellos que había jurado proteger ¿Para qué querían los altos mandos de Konoha desenterrar el pasado? Los ancianos eran una carga para la Aldea más que una ayuda, eso lo había aprendido en sus años con Tsunade. Esa mujer rubia que le había ayudado tanto, que fue su ejemplo a seguir. No era su segunda madre como todos decían por ahí, pero sí era algo muy cercano a una. Sakura suspiró y volvió a clavar su verde mirada en la persona que tenía frente a ella. El pasado se levantaba tras una puerta en su memoria. Cerrando los ojos comenzó con su relato, con la razón por la que estaba ahí: ___

_No me va a creer usted lo que le voy a contar –dijo con un hilo de voz pero con mucha seguridad- Me va a decir que soy una loca más ¿Vio a Ino salir de aquí? Cuando se lo confesé me dijo "Estás loca Sakura" pero lo que le diré es verdad. Tan cierto como que estoy sentada aquí con usted o como que Naruto Uzumaki será el siguiente Hokage. ___

_Parece sorprendido –siguió la joven después de una pausa al ver los ojos de su interlocutor- yo sabía que ese rubio estúpido haría grandes cosas. Siempre cumple lo que promete, es la persona más idiota que haya conocido en mi vida y aún así es la única que nunca me ha fallado. Yo sabía que llegaría a ser hokage aunque cuando lo escuché decirlo por primera vez lo dudé mucho. ___

_Mire, mi historia comenzó cuando me gradué de Gennin, como la de la mayoría de los ninja de esta aldea. Puede tomar notas si gusta, pero no me grabe. No me gustaría saber que hay una cinta con mi voz diciendo estas cosas –Su interlocutor la miró brevemente y procedió a apagar el pequeño grabador que tenía entre sus manos- ¿Lo ve? No fue tan difícil hacerlo. Bueno ¿En qué iba? Ah sí, iba a comenzar a contarle la historia de por qué hice todo esto. ___

_Como le decía –Dijo Sakura saboreando levemente el saberse escuchada- todo comenzó cuando me gradué de Gennin y se hicieron los equipos. A Sasuke y a Naruto ya los conocía pero solo eran mis compañeros, jamás pensé que podrían llegar a ser mis amigos tal y como lo fueron a partir de ese momento. Sasuke era un poco parco pero aún así era lindísimo, no me mire así, yo era una niña de doce años y a pesar de estar entrenada para comenzar a matar era igual a cualquier otra niña. Me gustaban los chicos lindos y Sasuke lo era. ___

_Naruto era muy alegre y disparatado; siempre decía que sería el próximo hokage y francamente al inicio no lo creía pero con el tiempo lo hice. Nosotros éramos el equipo número siete al mando de Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia. Kakashi-sensei le dije hasta el día de su muerte por culpa del cabrón de Madara –Sakura hizo una pausa y suspiró, la persona que tenía enfrente la recorrió con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Ella le miró con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. ___

_Bueno, al inicio Sasuke y Naruto siempre competían y yo me quedaba atrás. Con el tiempo Sasuke comenzó a prestarme atención pero solamente cuando no había nadie cerca. Yo comencé a enloquecer de alegría al ver que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sasuke era la persona que me gustaba y conforme lo conocí se convirtió en la persona que yo más amaba en este mundo. Él siempre tenía en cuenta su venganza, cumplir su sueño, su objetivo y formar una familia conmigo. Sasuke Uchiha me pidió que me case con él cuando éramos tan solo unos pubertos de doce años. ¡Casarnos! Pero quería hacerlo en secreto porque le daba pena que lo viera el resto conmigo. Decía que sería molesto que el resto de chicos lo fastidiaran. ___

_Supongo usted se pregunta por qué permití que me trate así. La respuesta es simple, estaba enamorada. Ese amor loco se clavó en mi corazón y aunque juré decirle adiós a Sasuke Uchiha para toda la vida sé que toda la vida seguiré pensando en él. Bueno, no tanto en él sino en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. En lo que dejamos de vivir –Sakura miró levemente a la persona que tenía frente a ella, su respiración había aumentado levemente y un pájaro se posó en la ventana a cantar. Parecía que se burlaba de ella con su canto de libertad, recordó levemente a cierto pájaro que curó tiempo atrás, luego de la marcha de Sasuke y sonrió. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, luego de la pausa corta siguió con su historia. ___

_Cuando él se fue de Konoha mi corazón se volvió mil pedazos. Yo me había entregado a él sin condiciones ni restricciones –la joven sonrió levemente al mirar la expresión de su interlocutor- No se me asuste no, éramos todavía unos niños y no pensábamos en sexo. Luego hubo mucho tiempo para eso en encuentros casuales en medio de esa jodida guerra ninja que comenzó el cabrón de Madara. Sasuke intentó matarme varias veces, siempre estaba encima de mí por dos razones: o para matarme o para hacerme el amor. Siempre eran las mismas razones y a veces se cruzaban y no sabíamos que estábamos haciendo. ___

_Fue en una de esas ocasiones que resulté embarazada y la odisea comenzó –El hombre la miró sorprendido, no esperaba aquella confesión y se preguntó si ella había abortado- No aborté, mi hijo está vivo y en cuanto me largue de este sitio iré por él. Está en un lugar que Sasuke conoce muy bien aunque Uchiha tampoco sabe que tenemos un hijo. Hace poco escuché que se va a casar con Tenten, eso fue algo que me sorprendió de verdad; ella jamás se había fijado en él pues siempre estaba tras Neji Hyuuga. En fin, le pido que no anote que tengo un hijo, eso me podría traer problemas pues como entenderá es un Uchiha. ___

_Además de Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei y Naruto alguien más se enteró que yo estaba embarazada de Sasuke. Eso fue lo que desencadenó todos los eventos que han pasado en mi vida –Su interlocutor la miró sorprendido una vez más, Naruto Uzumaki conocía la verdad- Yo le pedí a Naruto que no hablara, usted es fácil de leer. Sé en qué piensa, me lo dice con palabras que no salen de sus labios. Bueno, quien se enteró fue el cabrón de Sai que me amenazó con decírselo a Danzou. ___

_Estuve atada de manos cuando Sai me dijo que lo mate. Quería que matara a Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage, no lo hice, no estuve ni cerca siquiera. Yo estoy aquí por conspiración contra él y ya adivinará quien dio el chivatazo, fue Sai. Jamás entenderé para qué me quería en prisión y como yo tampoco podía hablar pues me largaron a la cárcel. Nadie pudo hacer nada dentro de la ley, mis amigas me dejaron sola. Solo los chicos me siguieron apoyando, sobretodo Naruto. Fue él quien llevó a mi bebé al lugar donde está, ahora debe tener seis años. ___

_¿Sabe qué en realidad nadie me obligó a hacer esta entrevista como le dijeron a usted? –El hombre la miró escéptico, él siempre hacía ese tipo de interrogatorios obligatoriamente- Yo lo solicité, sé que usted me puede ayudar a encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha, al Sasuke Uchiha que amo y que está en algún lugar. Es que luego de la guerra ninja él volvió a la aldea y pues yo estaba aquí pagando mi condena. ___

_Dígale que voy a nuestra aldea, a la de la hierba. A la pensión de siempre, que lo espero en ese lugar –Sakura tomó su bolso y se paró. Desde ese momento era una mujer libre nuevamente y se sentía muy bien. Era nuevamente una brisa que alimentaba a las flores, era nuevamente un ideal que se confundía con las hojas que volaban desplazadas por el viento- ¿Me puede hacer ese favor comandante Sasuke? ___

_Sakura salió del edificio de la Policía Ninja con el espíritu renovado dejando a un Sasuke Uchiha sentado y sorprendido. Se marchó a la aldea de la hierba a buscar a su hijo. Él la contempló por la ventana unos minutos antes de ir a ver a Naruto con sus apuntes ¿Si él había sabido eso todo el tiempo por qué no hizo nada? Se paró en medio de las calles y decidió dejarlo todo para ir por ella, para ver si era verdad. La había perdido una vez por una ir tras una ilusión y durante mucho tiempo buscó a alguien que le dijera que todavía la amaba porque en el fondo todavía lo hacía. Sasuke Uchiha sabía que estaba unido por un hilo rojo a Sakura Haruno, un hilo rojo que se volvía negro con rosa..._


End file.
